Just a Prank
by lifeless.bookworm
Summary: The BAU is working a case in Vegas. Morgan meets a very smart little boy tied to a goal post. kid!Reid one-shot
1. Chapter 1

_Hello all! I wrote this a while ago and when I decided to go back and finish it and it was already done. I think I planned to add more but I'm just going to let it end here for the time being. It's not my best work but I'm posting it anyway.  
_

_Happy reading!  
xoxo Lifeless_

-:-

Just a Prank.

Derek Morgan couldn't sleep. His mind was spinning with the details of his latest case which had brought the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI to Las Vegas, NV. Giving up on sleep he pulled himself out of bed and got dressed in sweatpants, a t-shirt, and a hoodie. The hotel they were staying at was just down the road from the local high school's football field. Morgan decided to go run out his pent up energy on the track.

He pulled on his sneakers, grabbed his phone, wallet, and keys, and headed out of the hotel. Morgan walked down to the track and started running. As he approached the curve around the goal post he heard a noise that sounded like a whimper. Morgan slowed down and looked around.

He was about to start running again, blaming the wind for the sound, when he saw the source. Someone was tied to the goal post. Morgan ran to the post. It was a kid. He was completely naked and tied tightly to the metal pole.

The boy's head was hanging but Morgan could see that he was still pulling weakly at the bonds. "Oh my god. Kid, are you okay?" Morgan asked starting to untie the ropes. The boy looked up at him and Morgan could see the tear tracks on his face.

He pulled the last knot free and caught the boy as he fell to his knees. Morgan knelt next to him, wrapping his hoodie around the small boy. "Kid, I need you to answer me. Are you alright? What's your name?"

"Sp-" The boy coughed. "Spencer Reid." He said.

"Hi Spencer. My name is Derek Morgan. I'm an FBI agent. What happened?" Morgan asked softly.

Spencer pulled the hoodie tighter around him. "I'm fine. It was just the football team playing another prank." He said. Morgan steadied him as he stood.

"What?" Morgan asked shocked.

"They tricked me into coming down to the field then ganged up on me." Spencer said, embarrassed. "Thank you for untying me. I need to get home." He moved to leave when he realized that he was still only wearing Morgan's jacket. "You haven't seen my clothes, have you?" He asked sadly.

Morgan looked around but didn't see them. "Sorry kid. You can just wear that. I'm not letting you walk home alone at this time of night."

"You don't have to do that." Spencer said. "I'll be fine."

"It's not up for discussion. Where do you live? Do we need to get my car?" Morgan asked.

"No. It's just two blocks west then three blocks north." Spencer said. He started walking and Morgan followed.

"How old are you, Spencer?" Morgan asked coming up beside the boy.

"I'm twelve." Spencer replied.

"What were you doing at the high school?" Morgan inquired.

"I'm a senior there." Spencer answered. At Morgan's shocked look he added, "I skipped a few grades."

"A few? Are you a genius or something?" Morgan exclaimed.

"I don't believe that intelligence can be accurately quantified, but I have an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory, and can read 20,000 words per minute." Morgan just stared at him. "Yes, I am a genius."

"Wow." Morgan said. They walked in silence for a while.

"So you are in the FBI?" Spencer asked. Morgan nodded. "I suppose you are in town because of all the murders? It's a serial killer right?" Morgan nodded again. "I've been following the case on the news. You know, given the proximity of the abduction and dump sites, his home base is probably somewhere in the Summerlin area."

Morgan stopped walking. "How did you figure that out?"

"I just created a simple geographical profile." Spencer said matter-of-factly. As they continued walking Morgan observed the kid. He was small. He looked even smaller in nothing but Morgan's sweatshirt which reached his knees. His shaggy light brown hair was messy and his glasses sat crooked on his pale face.

"OW!" Spencer yelped, hopping on one foot. "Stepped on a rock." He exclaimed looking at the bottom of his bare foot.

Morgan felt awful for having made the kid walk that far without shoes before he noticed. "Want me to carry you piggy back?" he offered. "I should have offered sooner."

"I'm alright. We're almost there." Spencer pointed to a house down the street.

As they got closer to the house Morgan noticed Spencer getting a bit nervous. Spencer stood in front of the door and sighed. "I don't have my keys." He explained. Spencer reached up and rang the doorbell.

They stood in silence for a few minutes until they heard noise behind the door. The door opened a crack but was still chained. A woman with blonde hair in a house robe peaked out.

"Who are you? What do you want?" She asked nervously.

Spencer sighed again. "Not tonight." He muttered. "Mom. It's me, Spencer. Your son." He said slowly.

"No. My Spencer is upstairs asleep in his crib. Go away. I have a lecture in the morning." She slammed the door in their faces.

Spencer's shoulders slumped. He walked over to the porch swing. Morgan watched him for a second before joining him. "This has happened before?" he asked.

"Yes." Spencer said. "I'll give her ten minutes to go back to bed then I'll crawl through the laundry room window." Spencer looked up to see the confused and concerned look in Morgan's eyes. "My mother is a paranoid schizophrenic. She is in the middle of a delusion. I wasn't home after school so she probably forgot to take her medication." Spencer explained.

"And where's your dad?" Morgan probed.

"He abandoned us two years ago." Spencer said quietly. "I'll be right back." Spencer stood up. "Just let me put on some clothes and I'll bring you your jacket."

Morgan watched Spencer walk around the side of the house. He drug a trashcan over to a window and climbed on top. He pushed the window open and crawled through.

A few minutes later Spencer opened the door in sweatpants and a long sleeved t-shirt. He handed Morgan the sweatshirt.

"Thank you for helping me." He said softly. "I probably would have been there until morning without you."

"It's not a problem, kid." Morgan said. He pulled out one of his business cards. "Here. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to call."

Spencer took it and looked at him skeptically. "Thanks." He said. Spencer stepped inside and shut the door. When Morgan heard the locks click he left the porch and headed back to the hotel.

-:-

Morgan got out of the elevator at his floor of the hotel to see Hotch knocking on his door.

"Morgan, where have you been?" Hotch asked. "Garcia just found something. We're meeting in my room."

Morgan followed him down the hall. "Sorry Hotch, went for a run." He said as they walked into the room where the team was gathered. "I got held up."

Garcia gave her report from the computer screen then asked, "So what held you up, my chocolate Adonis? You're not cheating on me, are you?"

"Of course not, Baby Girl." Morgan said with a small smile. "I couldn't sleep so I went for a run at the track down the road. There was a kid tied to the goal post."

"What?" Prentiss cried.

"Yeah. Apparently some bullies stripped him and tied him up as a joke. Poor kid had been there all night. I untied him and walked him home." Morgan explained.

"Were his parents looking for him?" Rossi asked.

"That's where it gets really sad. The kid's mom is a schizophrenic. She didn't even know he was gone. When we got there she wouldn't let him in the house claiming her son was upstairs in his crib. He just waited for her to go back to bed and crawled in a window. He's obviously had to do this before." Morgan said sadly.

"And his father?" Hotch asked.

"Abandoned them years ago." Morgan confirmed. "Also this kid is crazy smart. He's 12 years old and a senior in high school. He's been following our case on the news. He drew up his own geographical profile and told me the unsub's base is probably somewhere in Summerlin."

"Poor baby." Garcia said. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Morgan said. "I gave him my card. Hopefully he'll call if he needs something."

"We can check up on him when the case is over. Let's focus on finding the unsub now." Hotch said. "Garcia, see if any of our suspects live or work in the Summerlin area."

They could hear Garcia typing. "We have a match!"

-:-

The BAU team finished up the case with little hassle once the unsub was in custody. They were packing up to head back to Quantico. Morgan told Hotch that he would meet them at the airport. He had called social services and reported the incident with Spencer the night before but he still wanted to go check up on the boy. He headed to the high school. It should be the lunch period so he hoped to be able to find Spencer.

Morgan walked onto the school campus. There were groups of teenagers scattered across the lawn. He looked around and saw Spencer sitting in an alcove of the building reading a thick book. He was headed toward the boy when a group of teens in lettermen jackets approached Spencer.

One of the boys snatched the book from Spencer's hands. "Hey freak." He said. "Did you have fun last night?"

"Give me my book back." Spencer said firmly, standing up. The jock held it far above Spencer's head. Morgan walked up behind him and snatched the book from his hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" Morgan asked the boys. "I'm FBI Agent Morgan. I just came here to thank Spencer for consulting on a case we were working. He's under FBI protection now. If I hear that you've been bothering him again you won't like the outcome. Do you understand?" The boys all nodded and ran off.

"Are you okay, Spencer?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah." Spencer said. Morgan handed him his book back. "Thanks. You didn't have to do that. I would have been fine."

"Well let's just say I'm not a fan of bullies. I really did want to thank you for that tip from your geographical profile. It helped us catch the guy. When you get done with school be sure to give me a call, we could use you at the bureau." Morgan said.

"Really?" Spencer asked.

"Sure. You'd be great at it." Morgan said. "You still got my card?" Spencer nodded. "Good. If you ever need anything just call me."

"Thank you." Spencer smiled.


	2. Help me please

Hey All! I'm sorry to do this but this is not a new chapter. I'm looking for a story that I read a while ago. I don't know what it was called or who wrote it. It was an HP/CM crossover where Harry is a new agent and the team starts profiling him by looking through the boxes in his office. He comes in with more boxes and they mistake him for being an intern or something and then he shocks them by saying that he is actually the new agent. I'm not 100% if it was on here or AO3 but I would like to find it again. It's driving me crazy. If you have any idea what story I'm talking about please shoot me a message or review to help me out.

xoxo Lifeless

UPDATE! I have found it! Thank you BK! For everyone else's knowledge the story was Memories which was being translated by Chrystel Malfoy-Potter. The original story is by Markhal and has more chapters.


End file.
